


Luna Lovegood en El Refugio

by calhan19



Series: Las historias perdidas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhan19/pseuds/calhan19
Summary: Tras ser rescatada de la Mansión Malfoy, Luna Lovegood se acostumbra a su nueva vida en libertad.





	Luna Lovegood en El Refugio

...y se alegró de que en ese momento entraran por la puerta trasera Luna y Dean, con el cabello mojado por la lluvia; venían cargados de maderas que habían recogido en la playa.  
[...]  
—Vamos, Luna —dijo Dean al pasar, y le tendió la mano; ella se la cogió y subieron juntos por la escalera.  
Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, pp. 429-508  
Luna ya se había acostumbrado al rumor de las olas. Era un agradable cambio en comparación con la oscuridad del sótano, donde sólo se oían los jadeos y susurros del debilitado señor Ollivander y, a ratos, los inquietantes pasos de los habitantes de la mansión Malfoy paseándose por la habitación de encima. Por supuesto, también eran agradables la luz, el cielo abierto sobre su cabeza, y la certeza de que en cualquier momento podía echar a correr sin que una pared de piedra se lo impidiese.  
Luna estaba sobre una pequeña colina arenosa cercana a la casita, sola, disfrutando de todas aquellas cosas, que hasta hacía muy poco le habían parecido poco menos que un sueño. La brisa marina le agitaba su larga melena rubia, y le esparcía los mechones al viento como si fueran hilos de una bandera desgarrada.  
¿Cuántas veces había pensado que nunca más volvería a ver la luz del sol? ¿Que estaba condenada a empalidecer y a apagarse en aquel mugriento sótano hasta el fin de sus días? ¿Que lo único que oiría jamás serían pasos amenazantes y las toses de su compañero de celda? La esperanza no resolvía ninguna de esas cosas, y en los últimos días, ese empujoncito que le decía que al final todo iría bien había sido más molesto que otra cosa.  
Desesperación. Luna siempre había menospreciado ese concepto. Pero si sólo su padre pudiera estar contemplando el mar con ella en ese momento…  
Mientras pensaba, Luna jugueteaba con un ramillete de florecillas violetas que había encontrado creciendo en el parapeto del jardín. Eran graciosas y traviesas, con un perdonable punto de vanidad. Luna supuso que ejercerían una buena protección contra los turae, por eso se las había llevado en su paseo. Lo último que deseaba eran encuentros inoportunos. Además, las florecillas parecían aburridas en el parapeto, era evidente que se lo estaban pasando en grande haciendo gala de sus vistosos pétalos ante el mar.  
Pasado un rato, Luna distinguió que una figura alta salía de la casita y que, a duras penas, empezaba a subir la cuesta de la colina. Luna la observó con curiosidad mientras se acercaba. Se trataba de un muchacho con la piel color café y el cabello largo, rizado y espeso. En cuanto llegó a la cima de la colina se puso al lado de Luna y contempló el mar unos segundos. Luego se apoyó las manos en la cintura y soltó un largo suspiro.  
-Me envía la señora Weasley –dijo Dean Thomas-. La comida está lista.  
Luna asintió sin apartar la vista del océano.  
-¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos? –preguntó Dean, señalando su ramillete de flores.  
-Es para ahuyentar a los turae –respondió Luna, que enseguida separó el ramo en dos montones y le ofreció a Dean con gesto insistente unas cuantas flores-. Suelen esconderse entre las dunas de las playas poco transitadas, y cuando ven a un humano se incrustan debajo de sus uñas y hacen que todo se le caiga de las manos.  
Dean parpadeó un par de veces, algo aturdido. Luna supuso que aquella información le debía haber revelado la clave del comportamiento de algún conocido particularmente torpe.  
-¿Y cómo te ayudan las flores? –preguntó Dean, que sin embargo cogió el puñado que le tendía Luna y se las guardó en el bolsillo.  
-¿No ves lo pícaras que son? –dijo Luna, sorprendida ante la obviedad de la pregunta-. Los turae son muy formales, y les avergüenza mucho que alguien coquetee con ellos. No saben cómo comportarse, ¿sabes?  
-Por… Por supuesto, no se me había ocurrido. ¿Bajamos a comer?  
-Claro –aceptó Luna, sonriente.  
Mientras bajaban de nuevo la colina, Luna pensó de repente en lo agradable que era caminar al lado de alguien. En Hogwarts siempre iba sola a todas partes, y estaba acostumbrada a que sus compañeros formasen corrillos a su alrededor y pronunciaran rápidas excusas para no estar mucho tiempo a su lado. También estaba acostumbrada a ver por el rabillo del ojo sonrisillas cómplices a su costa, muecas de exasperación o desdén, y burlas susurradas por lo bajo. Todo eso había formado parte de su día a día, y ella lo había aceptado sin más contratiempos. Mientras andaba al lado de la tranquilizadora presencia de Dean Thomas, sin embargo, no podía negar lo mucho que había echado de menos la compañía de un amigo, de uno sólo, alguien con quien compartir cepa en Herbología, o comer en el Gran Comedor, o estirarse bajo la sombra del haya del lago, como Luna había visto hacer, de lejos, a sus compañeros de clase de Ravenclaw.  
-Tú asistías a las reuniones del ED, ¿verdad? –dijo Dean, interrumpiendo el silencio-. Ginny me hablaba de ti.  
Luna sonrió, y aquellos pensamientos tan tristes, que casi no parecían suyos, se evaporaron al instante. ¿Para qué recordar todo eso cuando durante aquellos últimos dos años había hecho tantos buenos amigos?  
-Sí que asistía, de hecho, no me perdía ni una –dijo soñadoramente-. El ED ha sido lo mejor de todo lo que me ha pasado en Hogwarts –declaró, recordando con cariño la reconfortante atmósfera de compañerismo que se respiraba en la Sala de los Menesteres, un ambiente que, antes de aquello, Luna nunca había experimentado.  
Dean parecía incómodo.  
-¿Ah…sí? –farfulló apretando un poco más el paso; parecía deseoso de llegar a la casita.  
-Sí, era los más parecido a tener amigos.  
Dean asintió con cautela, sin saber qué decir. Luna se desperezó a sus anchas y dejó que el sol le calentara el rostro. Aquella noche había vuelto a dormir mal, y estaba un poco cansada. También tenía hambre.  
En el comedor de la casita reinaba un ambiente ajetreado. El señor y la señora Weasley iban disponiendo la comida en la mesa con certeros movimientos de varita, mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione cuchicheaban muy juntos mientras limpiaban unas copas. Griphook, el duende, no hacía absolutamente nada, y se limitaba a mirarlos a todos desde un rincón con gesto hosco.  
-¡Ah, ya estáis aquí! –exclamó la señora Weasley al verlos-. Bill, acegca las sillas… Venga, sentaos, he hecho bouillabaisse.  
-Es un plato francés –aclaró el señor Weasley ante la mirada de desconcierto de los dos jóvenes-. Normalmente es una sopa con tres tipos de marisco, pero Fleur le añade un toque de ciruela y arroz francamente fabuloso. Ya veréis, os gustará.  
-Oh, bueno, bueno… -la señora Weasley fingía humildad, pero era evidente que estaba encantada-. Mi magido es demasiado entusiasta, pego al menos os llenagá el estómago.  
Ambos se lanzaron una gustosa sonrisa desde ambos lados de mesa. El señor Weasley levantó las cejas con gesto cómplice, pero su esposa lo censuró con un gesto con la mano, echando a los chicos una rápida y elocuente mirada. Aun así, los ojos de la señora Weasley brillaban con picardía, y una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. Luna pensó que se comportaban como la pareja de recién casados que eran, pero aun así, Luna vio que Harry y Hermione apenas podían aguantarse la risa. Ron, en cambio, parecía molesto por algo.  
«Siempre ha sido un chico algo extraño», pensó. A ella le parecía de lo más reconfortante comprobar que, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, la gente aún tenía la valentía suficiente como para enamorarse y tratar de ser feliz. Era muy inspirador.  
La comida se desarrolló con una inusual familiaridad, teniendo en cuenta que sólo llevaban dos días conviviendo bajo aquel techo, y encima en tan terribles circunstancias. Luna se aseguró de sentarse en el lado de la mesa más cercano a las ventanas, para así poder seguir contemplando el mar mientras comía. La señora Weasley organizó los turnos en la cocina, y Harry anunció que él y sus amigos pasarían la tarde en la habitación de Griphook, lo cual no sorprendió a nadie. Los tres habían dejado claro que no querían que se les molestase. Esa actitud entristecía mucho a Luna, pero también la comprendía. Según parecía, obedecían órdenes secretas que el profesor Dumbledore les había comunicado antes de morir.  
Harry parecía haber crecido durante esos últimos meses que habían pasado separados. Estaba más delgado y más pálido que cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, con ojeras debajo de los ojos, y apenas participaba en la conversación. El chico comía compulsivamente, y tenía la mirada fija en un punto del mantel, sin apenas parpadear. Luna supuso que estaría enfrascado en sus habituales cavilaciones, aunque ello le daba cierto aire de obseso un poco inquietante. Seguía siendo tan amable como siempre, por supuesto, pero Luna lo notaba hosco y ausente, muy lejos de todo lo que ocurría en la pequeña casita y en sus habitantes. Ron y Hermione parecían estar más a gusto el uno con el otro, pero también estaban ansiosos y desmejorados, siempre hablando en susurros. Y aun así seguían teniendo fuerzas para reír de vez en cuando.  
Luna también estaba cambiada, por supuesto. Todos lo habían hecho tras el inicio de la guerra. A Luna, sin ir más lejos, le parecía que todo lo ocurrido antes de que la hicieran presa en el Expreso de Hogwarts pertenecía a un mundo muy lejano, casi como si hubiese sucedido en otra vida.  
.  
-Luna, chéerie, ¿podrías hacegme un favog?  
La señora Weasley se acercaba a ella precedida por una tambaleante montaña de platos flotantes, que se posó con elegancia sobre el fregadero de piedra de la cocina.  
-¡Sí, claro! –contestó Luna, apartando la vista de la ventana, pero la señora Weasley ya había empezado a hablar.  
-Me preguntaba si podrías ir a recogegme unos cuantos leños para la chimenea –decía mientras apuntaba con la varita a la montaña de platos, que al instante empezaron a apilarse ordenadamente en la encimera-. A veces la magea los agastga hasta la playa. Cuando los traigas podré hacegles un encantamiento desecador, y así esta noche no pasagéis frío los que tengáis que dogmir en el salón.  
Luna observó con más atención a la señora Weasley. El delantal blanco y el rápido moño que se había hecho sobre la cabeza le daban un aspecto menos fiero de lo que Luna recordaba, un aspecto más hogareño y maternal. Ya en nada se parecía a aquella belleza orgullosa y glacial que se deslizaba elegantemente por los pasillos de Hogwarts con el uniforme azul de Beauxbatons.  
«De campeona del Torneo a ama de casa», reflexionó Luna. Luego pensó que, aunque menos imponente, Fleur Weasley también parecía más relajada y feliz. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba varios segundos callada.  
-Por mí encantada, señora Weasley –se apresuró en contestar.  
-Merci, quegida. Te lo pido ahoga porque el encantamiento tagda bastante en…  
-Yo puedo acompañarla, señora Weasley –dijo una voz.  
Luna se volvió con leve sorpresa y se encontró a Dean Thomas plantado en el umbral de la cocina, observando a ambas con expresión alegre.  
-Ay, qué amable por tu pagte, Dean –comentó la señora Weasley devolviéndole una deslumbrante sonrisa-. Sí, id los dos mejog, así podréis traeg más madegos. Y poneos una chaqueta, que hace un día muy ventoso.  
Dean asintió con entusiasmo. Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, y un poco más alto de lo que ya era. Tras coger la chaqueta, el chico siguió a Luna por la puerta trasera de la cocina, y se puso a caminar garbosamente a su lado mientras atravesaban las dunas.  
-Menos mal que estamos protegidos de los turae, ¿verdad? –comentó de buen humor.  
Luna asintió con seriedad, preguntándose por qué Dean encontraba tan divertida la posibilidad de que unos seres tímidos y maliciosos se le engancharan a uno en las uñas.  
El viento había amainado, y la atmósfera no era tan húmeda como por la mañana. El sol brillaba con intensidad desde el oeste, y las nubes surcaban majestuosamente el horizonte, con una consistencia parecida a la de los castillos.  
-Qué bonito es el mar –suspiró Luna.  
-¡Ah!... Sí, es muy bonito.  
Dean se estaba quitando los zapatos y la chaqueta, que la enrolló alrededor de la cintura con un hábil movimiento. Luego se remangó las mangas del jersey y se subió el dobladillo de los tejanos hasta las pantorrillas, como un cazador de ranas. Luna se percató de la delgadez de sus extremidades, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que él también llevaba varios meses siendo un fugitivo.  
-Hace mucho sol –comentó el chico, haciéndose visera con una mano. Sólo se oía el deslizamiento de las olas sobre la arena húmeda y algún lejano graznido de una gaviota-. Será mejor que empecemos –decidió; ya no parecía tan predispuesto para la tarea como en la cocina de la señora Weasley.  
Luna asintió y ella también se quitó los zapatos. Rio a sus anchas cuando metió los dedos de los pies bajo la arena, y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, estaba corriendo hacia la orilla del mar.  
-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Dean, asombrado, a sus espaldas-. ¡Debe estar helada!  
Pero Luna chapoteó a sus anchas, salpicando agua salada en todas direcciones, que lanzaba destellos bajo la luz del sol. Luego, de repente, se quedó quieta y extendió los brazos hacia el horizonte. ¡Era tan fabuloso poder moverse y sentir la libertad de los elementos fluyendo a su alrededor! ¿Había algo mejor que ese todo inmenso que la abrazaba y la animaba a seguir corriendo?  
-¡Ah, Dean! –gritó sin poder contenerlo más-. ¿No te parece que somos los seres más afortunados del mundo, ahora mismo, en este preciso instante?  
Dean, que hasta ese momento la había estado mirando con escepticismo desde la orilla, cambió el semblante y le sonrió.  
-¡Estás como una cabra, Luna! –gritó haciendo bocina con las manos, pero sin poder contener la risa-. ¡Venga, sal ya antes de que te resfríes!  
Luna dio una última vuelta en el agua y volvió a la orilla al encuentro de Dean. Él la observó mientras Luna retorcía con sus manos el dobladillo de su falda, haciendo que un reguero de agua salada cayera sobre la arena húmeda.  
-¿Qué, empezamos? –dijo de buen humor-. Mi padre nunca me llevaba a la playa –aclaró-. Dice que está llena de espíritus maliciosos. Pero a mí me parece maravillosa. ¿Tú vivías cerca de la costa?  
-No –contestó Dean con voz tenue. Parecía haberse quedado ensimismado mirando el rostro de Luna-. No, soy de Hereford –repitió, revolviendo la cabeza-. Pero una vez fuimos a Cornualles, cuando era muy pequeño. Una de mis hermanas se atragantó con una concha –al recordar eso, Dean sonrió-. Estuvimos llamándola La Sirenita Ahogada durante meses. Ah, pobre Leah…  
Ambos soltaron una carcajada, y, por fin, dieron comienzo a la tarea que la señora Weasley les había encomendado. Los maderos estaban desperdigados por doquier, enterrados parcialmente en la arena. Luna y Dean los desenterraban con dificultad, los desempolvaban un poco, y los dejaban sobre un pequeño montículo que habían dispuesto delante del camino que llevaba a la casita. El sol era cada vez más intenso, y les calentaba los hombros y dibujaba sus alargadas sombras sobre las dunas.  
-Fíjate en este caparazón, Luna –dijo Dean, agachándose y cogiendo de entre la arena un pequeño objeto nacarado. Luna se acercó a él, curiosa, dejando el madero que había estado intentando coger-. Su patrón circular es de una exactitud asombrosa, parece dibujado con un compás… -Dean levantó el caparazón, que era de un blanco rosado, y lo examinó a través de los luminosos rayos de sol que caían sobre la playa. Parecía muy interesado en su hallazgo, casi emocionado-. Es increíble que la naturaleza pueda producir formas tan perfectas, ¿verdad?  
Luna observaba al chico en silencio, gratamente sorprendida. De lo poco que se había fijado en Dean Thomas durante las reuniones del ED, Luna había extraído la conclusión de que era el típico alumno de Gryffindor, un chico de trato fácil, irreflexivo y atolondrado, quizás algo simple, poco dado a pensamientos transcendentales. Sin embargo, ahora Luna se reprendía por ello; su padre le había dicho cantidad de veces que no podía juzgar a una persona simplemente por el comportamiento que ésta exhibía cuando se encontraba en sociedad.  
-No es más que otro tipo de magia –repuso Luna, observando cómo Dean se metía el caparazón en el bolsillo de los pantalones, al parecer muy satisfecho-. La magia de la Creación.  
De repente, Dean pareció percatarse de la presencia de Luna, y le dirigió una mirada extrañada, como avergonzada.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Y por qué te guardas ese caparazón en el bolsillo? –inquirió con curiosidad. ¿Sería una protección adicional contra los turae que Luna no conocía? Si era así debía aprenderla de inmediato.  
-Nada, es sólo que… -Dean hizo imprecisos movimientos con los hombros. Parecía arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer-. Bueno, yo…  
-Quieres dibujarlo, ¿verdad? –señaló Luna, que empezaba a comprender la situación-. En tu cuaderno de bocetos.  
Dean se quedó con la boca abierta.  
-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes que…? –cada vez parecía más ruborizado.  
-Tu amigo Seamus me lo comentó –contestó ella, muy contenta-. Hicimos pareja en el ejercicio del patronus, ¿sabes? En las reuniones del ED –aclaró-. Creo que estaba un poco nervioso, y por eso no paró de parlotear todo el rato. Imagino que debe ser un comportamiento habitual en él, ¿no?  
-Sí, cuando se pone nervioso tiende a irse de la lengua… -murmuró Dean.  
-A mí me pareció un chico muy agradable –comentó Luna con cordialidad. No acababa de entender por qué Dean parecía tan azorado, pero siguió hablando-. El caso es que me estuvo contando que te gusta dibujar y que llevas una libreta de bocetos a todas partes. Luego añadió que a él no le gustaba que le dieses la murga con tus «cosas artísticas». Eso ya me pareció menos agradable –señaló con un matiz de desaprobación.  
Dean no contestó. Se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el horizonte. De repente, Luna pensó que tal vez Dean no quería que la gente supiera de su afición. Tal vez lo consideraba algo de empollones y raritos, y temía que los demás se burlasen de él. Luna jamás había entendido esa actitud. Pero a lo mejor Dean se había molestado con ella. ¿Por qué era siempre tan preguntona?, se reprochó. ¿Es que no había visto lo incómodo que había estado el chico durante la conversación? ¿Por qué nunca se daba cuenta de esas cosas?  
«Las relaciones sociales son agotadoras», pensó con tristeza.  
-Me gusta dibujar, sí –dijo por fin Dean-. No hablo de ello con Seamus porque no le interesa. A nadie de mi casa le interesa, en realidad.  
-Ya, eres un chico algo excéntrico, Dean –Luna asintió para sí-. Pero es no es malo. Nunca había conocido a alguien que guardase tanto interés hacia los turae, por ejemplo.  
Aquello hizo reír a Dean, lo cual desconcertó a Luna, pues no lo había dicho con esa intención.  
-Es verdad, los turae son fascinantes –afirmó.  
A Luna se le iluminaron los ojos.  
-¡Entonces tienes que venir a mi casa! –exclamó emocionada-. Mi padre tiene un exoesqueleto de turae en nuestra sala de estar. ¡Aún zumba si te acercas demasiado a él! Una vez, cuando yo era pequeña…  
Luna siguió hablando con entusiasmo mientas ella y Dean recogían maderos en la playa. El chico le prestaba atención, pero aunque parecía un poco desbordado por tanta información, asentía a lo que le decía y se reía de sus bromas, y eso hacía que Luna se sintiera ligera y sumida en una alegre y temblorosa embriaguez, como si tuviera la cabeza llena de torposoplos.  
Sus amigos del ED nunca la tomaban demasiado en serio. Cuando decía algo que consideraba interesante Harry, Ron, incluso Neville fingían escucharla y luego se lanzaban miraditas de complicidad. Pero Dean no.  
-En resumidas cuentas -dijo cuando, con una floritura, depositó el último madero sobre el montículo-. A mí me interesan un montón de cosas raras que a todos les parecen estupideces. El caso es que, si tú disfrutas con ello, no debería importarte lo que piensen los demás. Aunque a veces es difícil. Muy difícil.  
Dean asintió sombríamente.  
-Pero a mí también me encanta la pintura –declaró Luna con rapidez-. Personalmente, encuentro que es una práctica tremendamente interesante, que dice mucho de la persona que lo practica.  
-Vaya, gracias –dijo Dean levantando la vista.  
-Además, las vidas de los pintores son fascinantes –continuó Luna-. Los muggles tienen un montón de mitos sobre el tema. Mira a Zeuxis, por ejemplo, un pintor de la Antigua Grecia que se murió de risa mientras pintaba el retrato de una anciana feísima. O Leonardo da Vinci. Dicen que era pagano y que dejaba pistas sobre sus creencias en los cuadros que le encargaba la Iglesia Católica.  
-¿Cómo…? –Dean la contemplaba atónito-. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?  
Luna se encogió de hombros.  
-Mis intereses abarcan una gran cantidad de temas. No sé si lo sabrás, pero en Hogwarts algunos me llamaban Lunática, ¿te lo puedes creer? –Dean no dijo nada, pero tragó saliva, incómodo.- En fin, ¿llevamos los maderos a la señora Weasley?  
-Claro. Vamos.  
Con los brazos levantaron dos tambaleantes pilas de maderos y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la casita. Ambos eran conscientes de que el trabajo sería mucho más sencillo si aún conservaran sus varitas.  
-La echas de menos, ¿verdad? –dijo Luna rompiendo el silencio.  
Dean la miró y esbozó una resignada sonrisa.  
-Como si me hubieran amputado un brazo –dijo-. ¿De qué era tu varita?  
-Tilo plateado y pluma de fénix, veinticinco centímetros. ¿Y la tuya?  
-Ciprés y pelo de unicornio, veintinueve centímetros y medio.  
-¿Ciprés? Vaya, qué lúgubre.  
Dean se encogió de hombros.  
-A mí nunca me lo pareció –dijo-. Era una varita buenísima.  
-Estoy segura de ello.  
Ambos se sonrieron, pero cuando Luna se tropezó y se le cayeron los maderos al suelo, supo que, en eso, los turae no habían tenido nada que ver.


End file.
